In the prior art, circuits have been used to emulate the behavior of biological neural circuits. In Reference [1] below, which is incorporated herein by reference, models of neural circuits are given. However, no circuit implementation is presented. In References [2], [3] and [4] below, which are incorporated herein by reference, circuits are described that implement neurons and synapses. However the circuits of References [2] and [3] only include some biological behaviors. In Reference [4] below, which is incorporated herein by reference, some biological behaviors are presented such as homeostatic plasticity (HP), kinetic dynamics (KD), and axonal delay (AD) in a single neuron; however, Reference [4] does not include synapses with Short Term Plasticity (STP) and Spike Timing Dependent Plasticity (STDP), and does not integrate behaviors in a circuit with multiple neurons and synapses.